Neighborhood Watch-Incubator War
The war between the Neighborhood Watch and the Incubators was the defining moment that gave Neighborhood Watch its authority over its region of the multiverse, and ended, at least in their local area, the tyranny of the Incubators. Waged across time and space, over the course of several standard years, but stretching on for seemingly ages due to the time travel both sides possessed, it ended in Neighborhood Watch driving the Incubators away to practice their twisted experiments in other locations, and the establishment of a new era of peace. Background The Incubators are hyperdimensional beings that commonly take the form of adorable feline creatures with fox-like qualities. Their "high-pitched" telepathic communications to those that they enthrall, combined with their innocuous, passive appearances and temperaments, cause those that they contact to view them as "cute". In reality, they are anything but. The Incubators are obsessed with tampering with the fabric of the universes they delve and tinker in to discover a way to halt entropy through a fusion of advanced technology and powerful magic. However, while skilled technologically, the Incubators do not possess any emotions, creativity, or individuality, meaning they cannot fully utilize the forces of magic due to not having any drive for the magic to flow. Therefore, they result to preying upon highly emotional species, or species that possess intense emotions in certain stages of their lives. Most commonly, given the abundance of humans in the multiverse, Incubators prefer young human females between the ages of 12 and 18 due to their development of secondary sexual characteristics increasing their emotional capacity. In a sort of symbiotic relationship, they grant magical powers to girls, transforming them into "Magical Girls", in exchange for placing their souls in special containers called "Soul Gems". These Soul Gems are the physical containers of these Magical Girls' powers, and serve as their emotional batteries, as well as the source of their power. However, over time, the negative emotions and the usage of the Soul Gems will cause them to taint, and eventually become a generator of negative emotions and power called "Grief Seeds", transforming the bearer into a lesser hyperdimensional entity called a "Witch". Grief Seeds can also catalyze with Soul Gems to drain away the taint of the latter and store the former, which the Incubators collect to use with their own technology in powering massive anti-entropic constructs. Meanwhile, the organization known as C3 had completely collapsed following the failed First Ringworld Expedition, but one of the surviving leaders, Delilah Atlas, sought to continue their mission, but with a more focused and clear approach. Instead of simply reacting to threats to dimensions, she wished to actively fight them, taking them down before they could become a serious problem. With the help of her sister-in-law Itsu, Delilah was given access to the Spoils, a massive collection of riches and loot that Itsu had gathered over her millennia of wandering and adventuring. No longer needing it due to her commitments with hew new wife, Itsu gave it all to Delilah, and helped to formulate and establish the foundations of the protocols and organization of the new group. Giving itself the relatively unimpressive name of "Neighborhood Watch", the new force purchased ships, bases, equipment, and personnel to better combat extradimensional foes. Outbreak As the organization expanded and developed, their operations started to run into strange commonalities. Despite most of their areas of operations not possessing the capabilities to detect them, Watch agents started to run into fights between Magical Girls and Witches. Capturing and interrogating the Witches proved fruitless, but doing the same to the Magical Girls provided a wealth of information and started to open Neighborhod Watch up to a greater picture: they were running into the machinations of a shadow government that was actively changing the fates of countless universes for seemingly pointless experiments. And so, to get more information, Neighborhood Watch enacted Operation Boogeyman, a daring move in conjunction with some sympathetic Magical Girls to capture an Incubator and interrogate it. Operation Boogeyman involved hunting down an entity that was telepathic, could turn invisible, and could teleport, a seemingly impossible task. But by using prototype devices to localize and normalize timeflow in an area, then ensnaring the trapped Incubator, as it could not escape its current host body into a new one. The operation was a resounding success, forming the basis for SOP regarding combating highly-advanced foes and preventing targets from escaping a designated portion of spacetime. After an intense interrogation session lasting standard months, the Incubator explained itself before expiring, permanently dead. It was in that instance, the complete and total death of one of their kin, that the Incubators unanimously decided that this fledgling defense force would not be permitted to exist any longer. The War The Battle of the Eximus Yolk Aftermath